


The Unexpected First Date

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin is never gonna wanna wear that dress again, Cisco knows female mechanics, F/M, he's also an adorable little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This is another request by @makacska, for: "Cisco sees reader all dressed up and asks why. And it’s because she has a date so then Cisco is like “why you never date me” or sth similar and at the end accepts a date with Cisco but still goes on the other date. Other date sucks, Reader comes home kinda depressed. Cisco is still at the lab, they talk, end up watching a movie and then smut?" So here it is, hope you all enjoy it!





	

You padded through the halls of Star Labs, having taken your heels off in the elevator, too tired and upset to care how dirty the floors were as you made your way to the cortex. Tonight was supposed to be your new beginning, your fresh start in a new universe, your first date on this earth. You knew that your happiness and success in this world didn’t depend on a boy being interested in you, you were too sensible to even think that, but with the way your love life had been on your world (which is to say dismally non-existent) you had hoped that a good date with a cute boy would kick start you into a new and different life...but boy were you wrong. 

 

The date had started well enough, the boy in question had been cute, with a winning smile and a nice body, those two qualities in conjunction with the friendliness he’d exhibited as your barista in Jitters had been what made you accept his request for a date easily; but when the conversation turned to the subject of meta humans, you realized you’d made a terrible mistake when he confided in you that he thought metas were freaks, and they all needed to be rounded up and shipped off somewhere where ‘normal people’ wouldn’t have to deal with them. You’d gotten up from your shared table then and there, turning to leave without so much as a goodbye, which prompted him to follow you to the door asking what he’d done wrong. He abandoned his pursuit when you continued to ignore him, marching straight our the door and down the street; you got a full block before your feet started hurting from your heels, at which point you called an Uber to bring you back to Star Labs, back home.

 

Thinking back on the experience now, your skin crawled as his words replayed in your ears. It wasn’t like prejudice was a new concept to you, it was an unfortunate characteristic of the human psychology that your universe and this one shared, but to be face to face with it, to experience it first hand, it was like a thousand pin pricks in your soul. You shook your head, deciding not to think about it for now, your stocking clad feet softly slapping against the floor as you entered the cortex in search of Caitlin. She’d loaned you a dress for your date, well, the dress and the shoes, and now that your date was abruptly over you figured that you should give the items back, and hopefully you could have some quality girl talk with Caitlin while you were at it. 

 

“Caitlin?” You called, frowning as you slowed to a stop, listening to the unusual silence that permeated the cortex. It was kind of late at night, you supposed everyone else had gone home for the evening, after all none of them lived there despite how much time the team spent within the Star Labs walls. You sighed, your face falling into a sullen pout as you turned to leave.

 

“Well hello there,” You jumped as Cisco drawled at you, a cup of soda in his hand as he looked you up and down with a curious smile, “do you frequently wander around here at night dressed like that, or is this a special occasion?” he asked, chuckling softly as you regained your composure.

 

“It was a special occasion,” you replied with a sigh, “but it turns out it was just a mistake,” you shrugged as he gave you a compassionate little frown, “I’m only up here because I was looking for Caitlin, I wanted to return this dress to her, and maybe vent about my date.”

 

“Your date?” Cisco perked up at that, “you had a date tonight?” he raised one eyebrow, looking you up and down again.

 

You covered yourself under his gaze, feeling vaguely shy, “Yes I had a date,” you affirmed defensively, “why, are you jealous that I got all dressed up for someone else?” you were teasing him, but he smirked slightly at your words.

 

“I mean, I’m not gonna say yes, because that would be kinda stalker-ish considering I’ve never asked you out,” he sipped his soda before adding, “but I’m not gonna say no, because damn girl, if someone dressed up that nice for me, I would die happy.”

 

You blushed, taken off guard by his answer, “Cisco...” you said his name quietly, looking down at your toes.

 

“I’m serious,” he assured you, moving to sit in one of the nearby desk chairs, “that’s how I know that whatever happened to make your date a ‘mistake’, was one hundred percent his fault...or her fault, I don’t know, you didn’t specify-”

 

“It was his fault,” you cut him off, answering his unasked question, “he was a dick in disguise, he told me he thinks metas are freaks who needed to be rounded up and shipped away like animals,” you set your shoes on the desk and took the chair beside him as he made a disgusted face, “I got up and left the moment he said it...so much for trying to date on this earth...”

 

Cisco watched you lean forward, laying your head on the desk next to your shoes, “Hey,” he said, gently rubbing your back, “he was one guy, there are other guys out there who aren’t dicks ok?”

 

You pouted over at him, “Well I know that Cisco, I mean you’re not a dick, Barry isn’t a dick, Wally isn’t a dick...but you’re all taken, so-”

 

“Say what now?” Cisco interrupted you suddenly, a look of utter confusion on his face at your words.

 

You frowned, “Which part are you confused about?” you asked hesitantly.

 

“The part where I’m taken,” he clarified quickly, “cuz I was unaware of that fact, and I would very much like to meet this girlfriend that I supposedly have.”

 

Your frown deepened, “I thought you and Caitlin were...” you trailed off as Cisco’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Caitlin?” he asked, his voice shaking with barely contained laughter, “Oh man, thats funny, that’s like honestly hilarious,” he cackled, making you blush with embarrassment. Once he’d composed himself he apologized, “Sorry I just…Caitlin and I are just friends Y/N, I mean she’s awesome, and I’m sure that one day she’s gonna make someone very happy, but that someone ain't me.”

 

You pouted again, “That still doesn’t change anything Cisco,” you pointed out morosely, “I know there are guys who aren’t dicks in this world, but finding them and getting to date them are two very different, very difficult endeavors, and I’m kinda fed up with all the work it takes to achieve just one of those two things.”

 

“Well then date me,” Cisco suggested, as if he were simply suggesting where you should eat or something equally trivial. 

 

You stared at him for a moment, trying to assess whether he was joking or not, but is face remained completely straight as he stared back at you, “Are...are you asking me out?” you asked, just to be certain.

 

He shrugged and nodded, “Sure,” he replied “I mean you said yourself I’m not a dick, and now that we’ve established that I’m single, why not ask out a pretty girl who wants to give up on dating because its too much work,” he lifted his soda cup and drank from it, “I mean you can say no, I’m just saying, its not completely ridiculous to-”

 

“Yes,” you cut him off, making him pause mid-way into setting his drink back down.

 

He squinted at you for a moment, slowly setting his drink down completely, “Yes you’ll go out with me, or yes it is a ridiculous idea?”

 

You giggled at him, “Yes I’ll go out with you,” you explained as you sat up, “you’re right, it’s not a completely ridiculous idea, actually it’s a pretty brilliant idea.”

 

Cisco’s eyebrows went up, his eyes going slightly wider as he smiled at you, “Holy shit,” he said quietly, “I didn’t think you’d actually say yes...” he laughed then, a short little nervous laugh, “we’re totally gonna have a date….sweet!” he opened his arms to you, pulling you into a hug which you accepted gratefully.

 

“So what are we gonna do?” you asked as you pulled back, smirking slightly at the dopey smile on Cisco’s face.

 

“What are we gonna do when?” he asked, “you mean on our date?” you nodded making him frown thoughtfully, “Oh uh...I dunno...” he bit his lip as he looked at you, “do you have any preferences?”

 

“Nope,” you replied, crossing your arms over your chest, “I’m up for anything.”

 

Cisco waggled his eyebrows at that, “Oh really?” he teased, earning a stern look from you, “I’m kidding,” he assured you before pulling his lip back between his teeth. He thought for a few more moments before suddenly snapping his fingers, “I’ve got it, we’ll have a movie night!” he declared, “I’ll set up one of the potable screens from storage, and we can watch movies in your room all night, how does that sound?”

 

“In my room?” you asked curiously, “why my room?”

 

He shrugged again, “Your room has a bed in it, it’ll be more comfortable than sitting on these chairs for hours on end,” he explained, then he began to back track rapidly, “not that I’m trying to get you into bed or anything, I just, um...”

 

You laughed as he floundered, “Cisco its ok, I know what you meant,” you assured him, “but I’m gonna have to say no,” Cisco immediately began to pout in disappointment.

 

“Why not?” he asked, looking like a puppy as his ears poked out of his hair slightly.

 

“Because I wanna see your apartment,” you replied, rapidly changing his expression from a pout to surprise.

 

“Really?” he asked with a smile, “it’s not much, and to be honest it’s kinda messy...”

 

“It’s better than mine,” you countered, “at least yours isn’t in a basement.”

 

Cisco nodded, “True, true, you got me there,” you both laughed, “well I guess that settles it, we’ll go to my place, and have a movie night.”

 

You nodded decisively, “Great,” you agreed, an awkward silence falling between you afterwards. You picked at the hem of your dress at your knees, wondering if you should get up and go, and if you did should you say anything? Would it be weird to kiss his cheek as you left? And when was this date even happening?

 

“Well come on,” Cisco said as he stood, “unless you wanted to change first?”

 

You looked up at him, momentarily confused, “You mean we’re doing this right now?”

 

“Well...yeah,” Cisco confirmed, “I mean its not like we’ve got anything else to do, right?”

 

You frowned, “Why were you here so late then?” you asked him curiously.

 

He shrugged, “I lost track of time while I was tinkering in my workshop,” he grinned, “lucky me though, huh?”

 

You smiled back at him, “Yeah, lucky for both of us,” you stood up, straightening your dress before grabbing your shoes, “ok, lets go then.”

“You don’t wanna change?” He asked again, gesturing to your dress.

 

You shrugged, “I got dressed up for a date, and we’re about to have one, so...no.”

 

Cisco grinned again, “Ok then,” he gave you one last up and down glance before taking your hand, “to my apartment!” he cried before leading you to the garage at a charge.

\------------- ----------- -------------- ----------- -------------- ----------

“You were right, your apartment is kinda messy,” you noted with a chuckle as you stepped over a hoodie in the middle of the living-room floor.

 

Cisco grimaced, “Yeah, sorry,” he picked it up and laid if over a nearby chair, “I forget to clean sometimes with all the meta craziness that goes on,” he brushed past you to clear off a space on the couch, moving a blanket and his laptop out of the way.

 

“It’s nice though,” you replied as you sat in the space he’d cleared, “it feels lived in, my place just feels like a re-purposed closet.”

 

Cisco snickered, “Store room,” he corrected you.

 

“Same difference,” you shot back with a smirk.

 

“Yeah I guess,” he conceded as he sat beside you, “maybe you could stay here, seeing as we’re dating an all now.”

 

You smiled and pat his shoulder, “Well lets see how well date number one goes first, ok?”

 

Cisco nodded, “Right, asking you to move in on the first date, not a great plan,” he laughed, “lets move past that and get to the important decisions, then,” he picked a remote up off the coffee table before you both, “what should we watch is number one, and number two, movie snacks? Yes or no?”

 

“You pick the movie,” you replied sitting back comfortably, “and as for the snacks, not right now...I’m still kinda ticked off about the other guy, and when I’m mad my stomach gets finicky.”

 

“Fair enough,” he replied, “now, what should we watch,” he tapped his chin with the remote thoughtfully as he scanned several large shelves stacked with movies across the room, “maybe...yeah, no thats the one,” he stood up and approached one of the shelves, plucking a movie from it, “Action, Adventure, Sword Fights, Magic, Giants, Romance,” he rambled off these words as he placed the disk into the blu ray player, “I present you the greatest movie of all time, The Princess Bride” he made a little flourish with his hand before pushing the disk drive back in, earning a giggle from you. He sat back down beside you with a grin, “when in doubt, Princess Bride is usually the answer,” he explained, leaning back beside you.

 

You smiled back at him, “Ok then,” you said, glancing awkwardly at the space between you both. You and Cisco were good friends, you’d hugged plenty of times, but this was a date, would it be weird to snuggle on the first date like that? As you debated silently with yourself, Cisco put his arm across the back of the couch and smiled, seeing the conflict in your eyes.

 

“I’m not gonna bite you,” he teased, breaking your train of thought, “come here,” he said softly, his eyes warm and kind as he looked at you. You decided to go for it, nestling yourself against his side as his arm draped around you comfortably. You smiled to yourself at the feel of him, just soft enough that you thought you might be able to fall asleep in his arms...this was nice. You placed an idle hand on his leg, just above his knee as you sighed contentedly; you weren’t completely sure, but you thought you felt Cisco’s arm tighten ever so slightly around you as you set your hand down, and you wondered if he’d done it intentionally, or if it had been a reflex due to your touch. You decided to test that later.

\----------- --------------- -------------- --------------- ------------- ----------

 

The movie lived up to Cisco’s hype, and by the end you’d forgotten all about your previous date, completely swept away with the story. “You were right,” you said, as Cisco got up and took the movie out of the player. He turned back to your with a curious frown, prompting you to elaborate, “When in doubt, Princess Bride is the answer.”

 

He chuckled at that, “I told ya,” he laughed, “greatest movie of all time.” He replaced the movie where he’d gotten it from, and turned back to you, “you pick next,” he declared, waving you over, “I have plenty to choose from, as you can see.”

 

You shook your head, “Actually, I’m kind of tired,” you admit, tugging at your bra under your dress, “and I think I should have changed before I came here, this dress isn’t made for prolonged wear apparently.”

 

Cisco frowned, “Oh, ok,” he bit his lip, “did you want me to take you back to your place or-”

 

“Can I stay here?” You asked, a fluttery feeling forming in the pit of your stomach as Cisco’s face instantly brightened.

 

“Of course,” he said quickly, “does that mean our first date went well?” he asked, referring to your conversation from earlier.

 

You smiled, “Yeah I guess it did,” you said quietly, “thank you Cisco.”

 

He practically beamed, “No,” he said, “thank you.” You both laughed at his cheesy line, as he held out his hand to you, “come on then,” he nodded towards a door just beyond the kitchen, “lets get you some pajamas,” he tugged you along gently, entering into what turned out to be his bedroom. 

 

He stopped in front of a dresser, releasing your hand as he opened a drawer filled with shirts. You looked around as he picked out your clothes, marveling at the collection of movie posters pinned to the walls. “How long have you been collecting these?” you asked as he turned around with your clothes.

 

“Hmn? Oh the posters,” he shrugged, looking around at the collection himself, “I dunno, I think since high school… that was when I got my first part time job, so I had my own money to buy them,” he handed you the clothes, “These should fit you, though the pants might be a little loose, but don’t worry, there’s a drawstring on them so you should be safe.”

 

You took the clothes with a smile, “Thanks,” you set them on the bed, moving you hair aside as you asked, “could you just unzip me? I don’t feel like breaking my arms to try to do it myself.”

 

“Uh...sure,” Cisco replied, his tone sounding slightly nervous. You felt his hand on your side as he pulled you closer, then the slow release of the fabric clinging to your body as he lowered the zipper. 

 

You sighed contentedly, “Ugh that feels so much better already,” you groaned, “I think my bra is trying to slice into me though,” 

 

“Holy crap Y/N,” you heard Cisco whisper, his body still close behind yours as he looked down at the red marks your bra was leaving in your back, “I take it back, if a girl dressed like this for me, I would tell her to take it off and put on something less painful,” you felt his fingers ghost over the warm red skin and shivered. Cisco seemed to notice. “I uh...sorry, I didn’t mean to...” he floundered, taking a step back from you.

 

“No, you’re fine,” you assured him quickly, “I just...haven’t had anyone touch my naked back in a while...it wasn’t unpleasant though.” You smiled at him over your shoulder, earning a curious little smirk from him.

 

“You mean you liked it?” he asked cautiously, stepping towards you again, the heat of his body radiating against you, somehow you hadn’t noticed it before.

 

“Well...yes,” you confessed, feeling your cheeks heat up as you blushed, “I usually do,” you picked the clothes he’d lent you up off the bed again before tentatively asking, “could you...that is could you um, help with the clasp to?” you held your breath as you waited for his response, hoping you hadn’t pushed too far. There was a long moment of silence, each second that ticked by adding to your growing panic, but before you could tell him nevermind, you felt nimble fingers at your back once more, then suddenly the restriction of your bra was released, the unexpected friction of the fabric against your breasts making you gasp. 

 

“Holy frack,” Cisco mumbled, his hand moving to rest flat against your back where the red welts were, “how do you guys put up with this stuff?” he ran his thumb over the welts gently, frowning at how deep they felt compared to how they looked.

 

“Cisco,” his name came out of your mouth in a shaky whisper, “its...its fine, it happens all the time...you get used to it after a wh-ah!” You gasped as you felt a pair of lips against your back, you head starting to spin as his lips moved sideways, kissing all along the welts until he reached the inside of your dress.

 

“Discomfort isn’t something anyone should get used to,” he whispered against the back of your neck, “especially not if it’s endured to impress someone,” he ran his fingers over the welts again, as if he were cataloging them in his mind.

 

You swallowed thickly, turning around to face him as his hands came close to venturing inside your dress, “Cisco,” you said his name again, or sighed it, you weren’t really sure. You looked up into his eyes, curiosity sparkling in them along with something warmer, which you felt fluttering in your gut. 

 

He frowned slightly, moving backwards a half step, “I’m…,” he blinked, taking another half step back as he stuttered, “I’m sorry, I just...I thought...cuz you asked to stay, and then you wanted me to unzip your dress, and the way you shivered when I touched your back, I jus-”

 

You didn’t let him finish, dropping the clothes in your arms to the floor, you grabbed his face and pulled it to yours, your lips meeting his making him cry out in surprise. Once he realized what was happening, he returned your kiss with enthusiasm, his hands finding your hips and pulling your flush against him as his tongue began to explore your mouth. You felt your knees grow slightly weaker, your fingers threading through the hair at the base of his skull earned your a pleasured groan, his fingers moving in turn to try to pry your dress off the rest of the way. If you stopped to think about what was happening, you might have hesitated, you might have second guessed your decision to as they said ‘put out’ on your first date with Cisco; but in the end you would have come to the same conclusion, and this would have been the inevitable end result. You liked Cisco, you’d liked him since you first came to this earth, he was always kind, and caring, and he was obviously attractive, those were the reasons why you agreed to a date in the first place. 

 

“Cisco,” you finally broke away from him, the need to breathe overpowering your desire to kiss him, “be careful, this isn’t my dress remember,” you panted as Cisco tugged clumsily at the dress.

 

“Yeah I know,” he huffed, blinking a few times as he tried to focus on stripping you, “I’m trying to be careful, but its hard to care about some dress when you’re kissing me like that.”

 

You laughed, stepping back from him, much to his dismay, before deftly removing the dress and your bra, letting it fall to the floor like the other clothes had before moving close to him again. “There, now the dress doesn’t matter, it’s just you and m-ah!” Cisco hadn’t heard a word of what you said once the dress was off, his head ducking down to your chest as soon as you were close enough, hungrily kissing the newly exposed marks your bra had left on your skin, his mouth working its way around each breast with his teeth gently nipping your unmarked skin.

 

“Fuck you’re soft,” he commented as his hands ran down your sides, “your skin is crazy soft, its like you’re made of silk or something,” you chuckled to yourself as he continued to marvel at your body, “and your so warm, I don’t know if it’s from that dress or what but I just wanna...” he didn’t finish his statement, instead he showed you, his teeth finding a chunk of your skin and biting, not painfully hard, but enough to make you jump at the sensation.

 

“I’m not a dessert Cisco,” you chided breathlessly, “you can’t eat me.”

 

At that he stopped his work on your chest and looked up at you, a mischievous smile on his face as he replied in a low voice, “I could if you wanted,” you felt your skin prickle with goosebumps at that, but you shook your head no. 

 

“Maybe next time,” you offered, pulling his face back up near yours, his smile growing into a grin as you did.

 

“So there’s gonna be a next time?” he asked, his hips pressing forward, allowing you to feel his erection against you, making you shiver again.

 

You smiled back at him, “Possibly,” you replied, snaking your hands under his shirt, “there needs to be a first time before that though, and we haven’t gotten there yet,” you lifted his shirt up to his chest, scratching his skin lightly as you went, “you’re still too dressed, lets fix that, shall we?” Cisco didn’t answer, instead he lifted his arms over his head so you could take his shirt off, then his hands rested on your sides as you worked to unbutton his pants. 

 

Once his pants were gone he hooked a finger under the elastic band of your stockings, “I’ve never been with a woman who wore stockings,” he commented, running his other hand down your leg to feel the sheer fabric, “these don’t look particularly comfortable either,” he used his hooked finger to tug the band down an inch or so, his other hand coming up to rub the faint red mark left behind as he tskd, “honestly, how do you guys do this to yourselves, I mean I know you don’t always dress up for someone else, but still, ouch...”

 

You shook your head and smiled, “It’s not that bad,” you told him, curling your own fingers in the band of his boxers, “besides, if I hadn’t worn all this stuff, you wouldn’t have the fun of taking it off of me, would you?” you inched his boxer down, ghosting your thumbs over the beginnings of the V line of his hips.

 

“Fun isn’t the word I would use,” he argued softly, “I think the word I would use is frustrating,” he pulled your stockings down further, stopping to grab your ass once the band was down around your thighs, “I suppose the anticipation is half the fun,” he conceded as you lowered his boxers in turn, “but if I don’t fuck you soon, I’m gonna pass out from lack of blood flow to my brain, because you are making me painfully hard. but we are talking waaay to much.” he nudged you backwards then, making you stumble until your butt landed on his bed with a soft bounce. Before you could say another word, he pulled your stockings off the rest of the way, making quick work of your panties next before practically ripping his boxers off, setting his hard on free. 

 

“Is that your way of telling me to shut up?” you asked as he climbed on top of you, his mouth eagerly moving to your neck.

 

He chuckled at that, “Oh no, you can make all the noise you want babe, in fact I encourage you to be as vocal as you like,” his hand trailed down your stomach as he spoke, stopping just before his target as he added, “come to think of it, I think I’d like to hear you screaming my name if I can make you, let see if I can,” with that his fingers trailed lower, parting your folds and rubbing your clit with a deliberate but gentle pressure.

 

“Fuck!” you gasped, squirming in an effort to press harder against his fingers as his smiled against your skin, “Cisco...” you whined his name as his fingers continued working, one dipping inside you ever so slightly as his thumb remained focused on your clit.

 

He grumbled, “Mmm, close but not quite,” he murmured, his mouth just under your ear as he nipped at you, “come on baby you can do it, nice and loud for me,” his free hand massaged your breast as his finger dipped into your further, his thumb picking up pace as your own hand tangled in his hair.

 

“Cisco!” you squealed as your skin began to tingle, his responding chuckle vibrating against your skin.

 

“Much better,” he growled, adding another finger inside you as he pressed his cock against your abdomen, “one more like that and I’ll see about finding a condom.”

 

You whined again, tilting your hips up, trying your damnedest to take his fingers in further, “Cisco...please,” you sighed, detangling one hand from his hair to claw at his back.

 

“Now see, that’s no good, you’re going backwards,” he admonished, lifting his face from your neck to look you in the eyes, “come on Y/N, one more and I’ll fuck you, ok? Just one more...” his fingers thrust deep, his thumb going still over your clit for a moment before his entire hand tensed slightly, and the next thing you knew, you were shouting his name loud and clear as he sent a pulsing vibration into your body. “Perfect,” he declared, keeping the vibration up for a few moments as you arched up against his hand. When he stopped you whined again, but he shushed you gently and moved towards his nightstand, “don’t worry Y/N, I’m just doing what I promised,” he plucked a condom out of the drawer, quickly opening the packet and rolling it on as you tried to catch your breath beneath him.

 

“How did you get to be so confident in bed?” you asked him absently, wondering where this side of Cisco had been hiding this whole time.

 

He smiled down at you smugly, “I’m an engineer Y/N, it’s literally my job to be good with my hands,” he lined himself up with your entrance as he spoke, pressing against you teasingly as he asked, “what kind of engineer would I be if I didn’t have a working knowledge of the mechanics of the female anatomy?”

 

You scoffed at that, “Mechanics?” you repeated with a laugh.

 

Cisco grinned, “Yup,” he confirmed with a nod, “like this for example,” he brought his fingers down to your clit again, “this is what I like to call the the primer, if I work it just right,” he emphasized his words by rubbing the pad of his thumb over your clit in a circular motion, making you gasp, “you make those pretty noises, and your body begins the lubrication process, which means that I can do this,” he pressed his hips forward, slowly and purposefully, the head of his cock pushing inside you and driving you slightly mad. He continued to grin as you pushed against him, “And when I do that, it sends signals to your brain to run the proper programming for you to reach orgasm, firing up nerve endings, activating muscle groups, even shutting down other non essential functions like cohesive thought and speaking,” he pressed in further, earning another whine as he let out his own low groan, “in the end, everything comes down to mechanics if you think about it, so it really shouldn’t be too surprising that I’m confident in making you come undone, the real surprise would be if I were bad at it.”

 

You swallowed thickly, locking your eyes with his as you asked, “Now who’s talking too much?”

 

His eyes narrowed at that, “Fine, I’ll shut up,” he replied, then with with a practiced ease, he pulled out of you and thrust back in, making you cry out in surprised delight as he set that as his rhythm, fucking you firm and steady as he replaced his mouth on you neck. 

 

The tingling in your skin began to grow into a fire, his thumb still working on your clit intermittently as he kissed and nipped at your throat, his cock warm and thick inside you hitting your G spot just accurately enough to make the build to your orgasm deliciously slow. He made several desperate sounding noises as he panted against your skin, eventually abandoning his attentions at your neck just to be able to breath while he fucked you with all he was worth. Just as you felt the unmistakable tingling in the arches of your feet, he switched angles, vigorously hitting your spot directly, earning a scream from you as your orgasm trampled through you like a stampede. Your release seemed to trigger his, hands clenching in the sheets at your sides, his eyes screwed shut as his mouth opened in a silent scream, his cock shoved as far inside you as he could manage before he came. 

 

He collapsed on top of you, his body limp and sweaty as you wrapped your arms around his neck and held him there. He made a grumbling noise, shaking his head for a moment before you realized a lock of hair was in his face. You moved it away with a soft laugh, and he smiled lazily up at you, placing a kiss on your shoulder in thanks. When he’d regained the ability to move, he rolled off to the side, raking his hands through his hair as he smiled at you, “So what do you think, do I get a next time?” he asked, grinning at you like a little kid.

 

You rolled your eyes but laughed, rolling onto your side to face him, “Yeah I guess,” you teased him, “but maybe buy me a drink first next time?” 

 

He tapped your nose and said, “How about I do you one better, and buy you dinner?”

 

You giggled grabbing his hand and holding it in yours, “Dinner would be nice,” you agreed, then after a moment you added in a softer voice, “thank you Cisco, for the date and...well this,” you gestured to your naked body, feeling oddly shy under his loving gaze.

 

Cisco pulled your hand towards him, pressing your fingers lightly against his lips, “I know it sounds super cheesy, but no, thank you,” he tucked you joined hands under his chin as he smiled over at you. Felt your heart swell as you looked at him, wondering in your blissful post-orgasmic haze, how on this earth you managed to snag someone like him, and wondering if he was thinking the same thing about you.


End file.
